Protecting a new coordinater
by eternityforever
Summary: A girl on a secret mission for 3 years and nothing happen suddenly something happen and the Clyne faction has to protect someone with there lives. Another war begins while they can still find some romance. Main pairing OCxOC,KxL,AxC,DxM,YxS,SxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I got a new story. The last unfinished story I will leave it for later to finish off as in what I said in one of the chapter from it. However, this one will be better and quicker uploading. This story is based on the gundam seed destiny people and me so I will add two OC in it ok. Pairing mainly OCxOC, KxL, AxC, DxM, SxS, YxS, but mostly OCxOC.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way the start of this chapter is spoken in one of the OC Pov ok and it is set in England but the school name is different then the names in England.**

**Summery**

A girl on a secret mission for 3 years and nothing happen suddenly something happen and the Clyne faction has to protect someone with there lives. Another war begins while they can still find some romance. Main pairing OCxOC, KxL, AxC, DxM, YxS, SxS.

**Characters**

**Good**

Kelly Mitsuki (OC)

Ross Yamane (OC)  
Kira Yamato

Lacus Clyne

Athrun Zala

Cagalli Yula Attha

Miriallia Haw

Dearka Elsman

Yzak Jule

Shiho Hahnenfuss

Shinn Asuka

Stellar Lousier

Murrue Ramius

Andrew Watford

**Bad**

Flay

Mia

Yuuna

Jason (OC)

May add some more characters later in this story.

**The Secret Mission**

**In the classroom**

It was a sunny day in school, every students is out for lunch except someone. Someone that is sitting they're looking at the sky daydreaming. There was a girl sitting there daydreaming.

**The girl Pov**

Men this is so boring nothing to do no mission to start. When is this mission gonna end. Oh hi there I think your wondering who I am. Well let me introduce myself to you, my name is Kelly Mitsuki I'm 17 years old. This is my school Destiny High School in England. I've been in this school for 3 years so I am a grade 3 student. (Rinnnnggggg) Well the bell rang I need to go so talk to u later.

**Normal Pov**

**Students start to come in to class. Everyone sat down Kelly sat near the door and was ready to talk to her best mate. **

"Ha Kelly were daydreaming again" asked Victoria.

"Yeh you know my hobbies daydreaming and so"

"Kelly have you done your maths homework," asked Aisha

"Yeh I done it"

**As Kelly and her friends carry on talking Mr Hallows walk in and put his stuff on the table near by.**

"Ok class were have maths today so get your maths book out please"

**Everyone got there books out and was doing work while chit chatting. As half an hour gone past, Kelly was still chatting about and so. Suddenly, Kelly watch gave out a weird signal. Kelly was in shock to hear this signal and…and quickly ask sir if she can excuse her self to go out. Mr Hallows already know what's happening and Kelly ran out to the toilet.**

**Kelly Pov**

_What's happening I hope this ain't bad?_

**Normal Pov**

**Kelly ran in to the girl's toilet and switches his watch in to a mini video player. She then presses few buttons and a small buzz noise was made. Then a picture came on:**

"Ha Kira what's wrong" asked Kelly

"Hi Kelly Archangel have to land at High seed school because there are some trouble in this mission" said Kira.

"Ok I go and tell the head," said Kelly

"We're be landing in 10 min so you might want to get ready ok"

"Sure ok see ya"

**Kelly switch her videos back in to a watch and ran out to the heads office. She ran for 2 min and saw the head walking out of his office. Kelly quickly caught up with him and told him everything and what will happen. After the head heard this entire conversation he quickly inform the office, by the time Kelly walk back upstairs to her lesson all the teachers know. Then the fire bell rang and everyone has to get out of school. By the time everything sorted out the students are already out side the school but they were at the field instead of the playground. Everyone was shock to see what they doing and then there were a great SCREEECH sound coming from the speaker. The Head and the teachers walk out on to the field to quite them down and to wait for a them to shut there gob up. Eventually they did and then the Head started to speak:**

"Ok students I think you all wondering what's going on here. Well first thing the fire bell is not a practice or a real fire, so don't be scared. Second thing is that what ever happens next don't worry. They not here to harm anyone ok" explain the head. **Everyone started to chat about what they head just said.**

**Suddenly the sky becomes windy and everybody was wondering what's going on, they all lift there heads up to see a big spaceship landing on the field. There was a silent for few min, everyone was wondering what's going on here and then there were a faint door opening noise. They all look up including Kelly and saw few people coming put of the spaceship just landed. The few people start walking toward the students and the teachers. Then the head master approaches them and started to say:**

"Welcome to Destiny high school"

**Murrue step out and said hi to the teachers. Then the head went over to the shocking students to tell them what's going on and what is going to happens next. In the mean time Athrun and Kira saw Kelly and nod at her to give her a signal. Kelly then slowly walks out of the crowd without the others to know what she's doing. The head then finish saying and told everyone that Murrue Ramius will tell you lot the whole story. So Murrue came out and started to speak and every student sat on the grass to listen what's going on.**

"Ok hello everyone let me introduce myself first my name is Murrue Ramius and we're here because there is something going on outside this world that we have to stop it from happening. There is someone who can stop that happening in this school. Also, there is someone here who been in this secret mission for 3 years so let me introduce this person first, ok. This person is Kelly Mitsuki"

**Everyone was shock to hear Kelly name especially her class mates. Kelly stood up and went to the front to face the others.**

"Let's see how I should start this. Let me introduce myself to you fully. My name is Kelly Mitsuki I am on a secret mission in this school. This mission is very important to me, my team mates and you lot. It can save are live and everything so please listen to me carefully to what I'm going to tell you. **Everyone heard that and nodded there heard to agree with Kelly. So then Kelly starts to explain. **Ok thanks you let me start this from the beginning then. I think you still remember the last war we had. **(Can someone tell me what the war called in gundam seed destiny plz?)** In that war I think you might head a faction called Clyne faction which me and these guys belong to and the one who created is Lacus Clyne. **Lacus walks out and bow to everyone.** We're here is to keep this world in peace and no more fighting. **Kelly then went on and said more information for another 10 mins**. So exactly, in this school there is a person who can solve this problem and restore the world back to peace. And this is Ross Yamane. **Everyone was looking at him and ross was just sitting there thinking what's happening to me. **He is a coordinater like me but he is a ultimate coodinater who were produce at the same time as Kira but in a different place. He got a very important job that he can do and the Earth allience is after him for the job he can do, so we're here to protect him from the Earth Allience and others factions." Explain Kelly.

Everyone payed lots of attention to what Kelly said and starts to understand what's happening slowly. Kelly next introduce the main peaple from Clyne faction:

"I think you all woundering what position I am in Clune faction right? Well my position is a pilot of a gundam. And let me introduce to the rest of Clyne Faction. This is Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala them two are also pilots too and they are my best friends. **Poiting to Kira and Athrun. Kelly move over to the nest to peaple which is Cagalli and Lacus. **She is Cagalli Yula Attha the princess of Orb and the presidant, and this is Lacus Clyne the creater of Clyne faction and also the presidant of Plant. The last two is Murrue Ramuis the captain of Archangel and Andrew Watfold also a pilot but his job is mainly helping out Murrue and Lacus."

**Well that's it I hope you like it. Plz review I will upload some more chapter later in the christmas holiday ok. And if anyone wan't to know Kelly represent me and Ross is a chrecter I made up ok. Hope u read on. Oh before I forget the reason why peaple wan't to kill Ross is because know how to hack in to others peaple computer to find information. The Earth alliece wan't to kill him so that Clyne faction can not find any information to sue them with and the other peaple wan't to capture him so he could hack in to others computers. Ok **

**Eternityforever **

**XXX **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I was quite shock to see no one has read my first chapter of this story so I thank no one. Anyway if I don't get at lest 5 review on this story I will stop publishing this story and delete it cause it is waste of my time if no one reads it. I hope some one will read this story. Enjoy.

Last summery 

"I think you all woundering what position I am in Clyne faction right? Well my position is a pilot of a gundam. And let me introduce to the rest of Clyne Faction. This is Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala them two are also pilots too and they are my best friends. **Poiting to Kira and Athrun. Kelly move over to the next two peaple which is Cagalli and Lacus. **She is Cagalli Yula Attha the princess of Orb and the presidant, and this is Lacus Clyne the creater of Clyne faction and also the presidant of Plant. The last two is Murrue Ramuis the captain of Archangel and Andrew Watfold also a pilot but his job is mainly helping out Murrue and Lacus."

**Time for kelly's action**

After Kelly said all that information to everyone they start to understand more. Lacus and Murrue and Cagalli carried on talking about the plan and so on Kira and Athrun came over to Kelly to talk about the meeting. There was a small shadow behind the tree near Archangel, Kelly notice that and nudge Kira and Athrun and gave them two a signal. Them three not really sure what's there but they know it is bad. Suddenly there was a bang and guns shot can be heard, Kira act quickly and knew that shot was aiming for Lacus. Everyone looked up to the direction the shooting noise. All the people were screaming and Murrue told them shut up.

"Lacus are you ok," asked Kira

"Yeh I'm ok, what was that" asked Lacus.

Everyone turned their head and face lacus who was on the ground. Then there was another trigger noise and this time it was aiming for Cagalli it didn't hit her because Athrun push her away. Then there was the third shot, which this time was aiming for Ross. Kelly saw that and went in to action and pushes him out of the way. However the bullet went past Kelly arm and made it bleed.

"Kelly are you ok you're bleeding" asked Ross worriedly.

Kelly then signal to Athrun and Kira to get in to action.

Kira started to run towards the tree where the bullet came from. Athrun went the other side so he and Kira can capture him. The killer notice Kira coming so he thought of running away but was stop by Athrun. Kira jump out behind the killer and grab his arm to lock his arm so he can't move. But the killer was struggling so Athrun went over and pushes him on to the floors he can't move away from Kira and Athrun. There were cheers and whistle from students and because of this cheer it put Kira and Athrun of his action and released abit of the grip from the killer. The killer notice this so he quickly got out of Athrun hand grip and punch Kira and Athrun and then push them against the tree and then use the gun to hit round Kira and Athrun head to make them feel dizzy and then the assassin ran away to pick up his gun. After few minutes Athrun got back to his reality then he got up slowly and went over to the dizzy Kira to see how is him.

"Kira are u alright" asked Athrun.

"Yeh I'm ok for know we better go and chase him first."

Athrun help Kira get up and looked toward Lacus to see where the assassin is. They looked around and then heard another gun shot and quickly ran over there to see…

Kelly on the floor and next to her was Ross lying there. Murrue and Andrew quickly withdraw all the students and teachers away from what was happening and shield behind Archangel. Kelly slowly got up but then there was another gun shot and Kelly quickly ducks down. Ross looks towards Kelly face and staring at her facial impression.

Kelly Pov

_Great what am I gonna do. His aim is Ross and I can't get up. This is not good and Kira and Athrun got hurt abit._

Normal Pov

Kelly looked around the grass and then saw and slight black object on the gun. It is a gun Kira dropped when he went to chase the assassin. Kelly thinks quickly and then she came out with a plan in few seconds but this maybe quite dangerous. She then turns her head around facing Ross

"Ross I got a plan but this might be quite dangerous so will you help me out" asked Kelly.

"Yeh try my best to help you and secondly u rescue me so I should pay you back"

When Kelly heard this she was very happy and whispers her plan to Ross. While she is doing that the assassin was thinking of a plan to kill Ross. Over at Kira side Athrun and him are recovering from that blow.

Back to Kelly

Kelly finished telling her plan and was ready to take on this mission. Kelly rolls over and Ross stood quickly and shouts out.

"Ha assassinator I'm here do u want to kill me or what if u do then do it know" shouted Ross.

The assassinator heard this and came out behind the trees and smirks then he began to shoot. Lacus and Cagalli saw what was happening and shouted "Ross get away quickly" and Kira and Athrun quickly ran toward Ross. On the other hand, Kelly in a very fast speed got the gun when Ross was shouting and push Ross away as the bullet was just centimetres away from hitting him. They landed on the grass and everyone was shocked of what just happen Kira and Athrun had just came back and was going to help Kelly but was held back by Lacus and Cagalli.

"Cagalli what are u doing" Asked Athrun

"Athrun can't u see Kelly and Ross has a plan here so I won't go over there know"

Athrun and Kira understood that and just waited there to see what will happen.

Back to Kelly

"Ross are you ok"

"Yeh I'm ok duck down and when I get up run for your life toward the others ok" said Kelly.

Ross agrees and slowly stands up with Kelly and started to run but the assassinator saw what was happening so Kelly quickly pushes Ross and dodge the bullet Then Kelly shot a few time and most of them hit the assassin. Everyone then cheer when the assassin dies and quickly ran out to Kelly.

"Kelly you were so cool" said Victoria.

"Ha Kelly are you alright" asked Danny

There was no response from Kelly. Lacus then look over to the tree where the assassinator died and realise what has happen to Kelly. Lacus then quickly ran over to Kelly and hug her to soothe her down. Kelly was crying her eyes out and then fainted because the blood loses when she got hit by on of the bullet.

2 hour later

"Kelly are you ok" asked a worried Kira.

"Yeh I'm alright" said Kelly.

They talk for 10 min and then left Kelly to rest. It was 5.00pm and everyone gone home except Ross. He was walking on the fields and at that moment Kelly was standing outside of Archangel breathing in some fresh air. Ross saw Kelly so he went over there to say hello.

"Ha Kelly how are you:" asked Ross

"Yeh I'm ok just tired"

"Hai today you were so cool I can't believe that u killed that person"

There were no reply and Kelly just ran back in to her room on the Archangel. She slump on to her bed and started to cry again. Ross was still standing there thinking has he done something wrong.

That's it for know I'm sorry if this short anyway it's no point to write it that long if no one will read this. I hope I get at least 5 reviews altogether if u want me to carry on with this story. If not I will delete this.

Eternityforever XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ppl. I'm bak lol I guess no one really remember me I don't think. Too long since I updated a chapter. Well I guess im back with a chapter. And here I want to say Thank You to ****Stickstrike as he gave me some ideas to carry on this story. Also, I would like to thank ****Housenka and lolli who commented on my previous chapter. Im Sorry this is a late thank you but im happy u also encourage me to carry on with this story.****Well I hope u like it so please enjoy. ******

**Last Chapter summery**

**They talk for 10 min and then left Kelly to rest. It was 5.00pm and everyone gone home except Ross. He was walking on the fields and at that moment Kelly was standing outside of Archangel breathing in some fresh air. Ross saw Kelly so he went over there to say hello.**

"Ha Kelly how are you:" asked Ross

"Yeh I'm ok just tired"

"Hai today you were so cool I can't believe that u killed that person"

**There were no reply and Kelly just ran back in to her room on the Archangel. She slump on to her bed and started to cry again. Ross was still standing there thinking has he done something wrong.**

**Back to Kelly's room**

**Kelly was lying on her bed and her eyes were all swollen from all the crying. Then the door signal beep and Lacus voice was heard.**

"Kelly we're going to come in ok"

**The door slide open and Lacus and Cagalli walked in they saw Kelly lying on the bed staring toward the ceiling with her swollen eyes. Cagalli and Lacus can clearly see Kelly have been crying and they know why she was crying. They quietly walk over to her and sat beside her.**

"Kelly I know what just happen this mourning brings you back them bad memories but it can't be done. You were saving Ross so it's ok to do it. Please don't blame yourself, you really worry me and Cagalli" Lacus said soothingly.

"That's right Kelly; I don't think Kira and Athrun would like to see you like this. Come on let's go and get something to eat"

"I'm fine you 2 don't have to worry about me, tell Athrun and Kira I'm ok. I'm not hungry so you can go and eat I just want to be alone please" Kelly reply them 2 with a quite voice.

"Ok then we will leave you then, if you want anything you can go and ask Murrue"

**Lacus look over to Cagalli worryingly and pull Cagalli out of Kelly room. They went back to meet up with Kira and Athrun at the cafeteria on Archangel. They sat down at the table and Lacus sign. Kira saw this and asked:**

"So how is Kelly then is she ok"

"Yeh I guess so" reply Cagalli

"She said she's ok but we all know she's remembering what happen before" said Lacus.

"I guess she never can forget that, we have to do something to stop this. If not she be going crazy" said Athrun.

**Kira turn round to face Athrun**

"Hmm yeh but how can we help her I mean what happen 3 years ago is something that me and you can never forget. And we all know Kelly will never forget this forever"

**The conversation went on and someone was standing near the entrance listening to there conversation. As that person realize they finish talking he walked around Archangel thinking what Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus was talking about.**

**Ross POV**

_Hmm something happen 3 years ago but what. All I remember is Kelly joining __Destiny High School 3 years ago. I remember she always look very down at the start of the term but then I thought it was because she was not use to this school. So it was because something happen to 3 years ago which made her like this, men I got to find out what the problem is but then Kelly won't tell me. So what should I do? Come on Ross think of something?_

**Normal POV**

**As Ross stood next to a vending machine looking at the drinks and thinking a plan, Ross classmates saw him and called him. Ross look over to them and wonder why they on Archangel, he saw Kira and Athrun. **

"Where thought of taking your classmates on a tour around Archangel as they wanted to. So I thought maybe you want to join us" asked Athrun.

**Ross agrees and joins them as Kira and Athrun show the others around Archangel. Ross kept thinking back to what there conversation was about and what happen 3 years ago. As the tour went on they came to a very special place. Then one of the students saw someone sitting in that room looking at the target board. **

"Hai guys is that Kelly"

"Oh yeh that is Kelly is she ok now"

"I think so but what is Kelly doing in this gun shooting room" asked Victoria looking toward Kira.

**Kira and Athrun stared at Kelly through the glass window and looked at each other thinking Kelly cannot put down what has just happen. Kira didn't reply to Victoria question and asked them if they wanted to see them shoot. The class replies with a yes, so Athrun and Kira walked in to the shooting room. Kelly heard the door opening and turned round towards them two.**

"Oh hi guys coming to practice shooting" asked Kelly

"Well me and Kira was taking your class for a tour round Archangel and when we came here they asked if we can show them our shooting. So we thought might as well. Do you want to join us?"

"Come on Kelly what about we have a contest and see who can get the highest mark."

**Kelly looked at her 2 best friends and thought they want her to forget what just happen. So Kelly thought better agree and not make them 2 to keep worrying her. Kelly accepted the contest and the rest standing outside stood there silently waiting for the contest to begin. Kira was the first to go so Athrun and Kelly went out the room to where the others were standing. As Kira got his gun ready the shooting begins. As Kira shots everyone was amazed how good Kira can shoot. After he finish his score was 96/100. He then came out of the room to where the others were**.

"Wow Kira you shot so good I was very amaze how you can shot so well" asked Tim

"I'm not that good at shooting, Athrun and Kelly is a well better shooter then me they always get higher marks then me"

"Really Kelly you can shot I never know you can shot" asked another student. Kelly heard this and looked down to her feet for a few seconds and said:

"I'm not that good at shooting Kira just said too much"

"Well we gotta see if you are a good shooter or not Kelly"

**So Athrun went in to the shooting room to standby for his turn, as he passed Kira; he tapped his shoulder and signal him with a smirk. Kira got the signal and asked Ross to accompany him somewhere to get something. Ross kept walking behind Kira as they were heading towards Kira's room. Kira saw this and thought he have to do something about this.**

"So don't you have something to ask me? I can see you have some problem in your mind and I can also guess it has something to do with Kelly" asked Kira.

**Ross was abit shocked that Kira saw through what he was thinking. He kept on mumbling to himself as they arrived at Kira's room. They went in and Kira went over to a box and took out a small wooden box. And turn around to face Ross.**

"When I was in the cafeteria talking to the others about Kelly I already know you were standing outside. I think you first want to ask us why Kelly was crying when she shot that assassin and what happen 3 years ago right?" Kira asked.

"Er Yeh what happen 3 years ago I really want to know"

"If you want to know the answers then I think it is better if Kelly tell you this then me but all I can say is it has something to do with this box" showing Ross the box he just took out. They went back to the shooting room where Athrun just finish his turn and were standing outside talking to the students. He scored 97/100

"Kira where did you go, Athrun say you have something you want to give me" asked Kelly.

"Yeh this box I want to give it back to you"

**Kira handed over the little wooden box to Kelly. Kelly looked at it stared at the box for a few seconds. Everyone looked at Kelly thinking what she was staring at. Ross looked at her thinking what this box has to do with Kelly and 3 years ago. Kelly notice them staring at her and smiled she thanked Kira and Athrun and went in to the shooting area. She slowly opens the small box and took out a gun. She began to shot the targets while the students watched carefully. Ross notices each shot all hit the targets area where it will leave them paralyzed. The results happened to be Kelly 99/100. Everyone was amazed with her shooting and kept shouting her name to indicate her to come out of the room. As Kelly walked out of the shooting area her head looking down towards the floor a few drop of tears dropped on to the ground. Ross notice this:**

"Kelly are you ok why are you crying" asked Ross.

**There was no reply and everyone all stared at Kelly crying louder and louder. Kira and Athrun saw this and went over to her. They stood next to him and suddenly her arms flung around Kira and Athrun crying her eyes out. Everyone looked at her thinking what is happening. All they can hear was Kelly kept saying thank you to Kira and Athrun. **

"Ur welcome; don't forget me and Athrun will always be there to comfort you so please don't think of that anymore. What happen this mourning is not ur thought, you never thought that will happen to you and I know he will forgive you"

**After Kelly heard what Kira said she thought it over and over and stopped crying. She went back in to the shooting area to unload all the left over bullets from her gun and took it out with her.**

"Do you want to hear a story about me 3 years ago?" asked Kelly.

**Everyone looked at each other after all the crying they have got an idea this gun is very important to Kelly. So they didn't know if they should agree or not to hear her story. Ross the came forward and said "I wanna hear your story" Kelly looked up to Ross and smile she indicated to the others to come and sit down in the conference room. They all took there seats and waited for Kelly to start her story. Kira and Athrun went to get some tissue and sat next to Kelly.**

"Don't worry guys I'm not gonna cry its something other people will know sooner or later." smiled Kelly. "So anyone any questions you want to ask before I start my story"

"I wanna ask how come your gun is different to Kira and Athrun gun?" asked James.

"You mean the symbol on the handle; it's a very important symbol for me, you will know later on" Kelly then started to tell her story that happen 3 years ago.

**3 Years Ago**

**Kelly Mitsuki an elite member of Zaft same rank as Athrun Zala. Also, a member of the secret Clyne Faction with Athrun Zala, also grow up with Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala since child. And a very close friend to Nicol Amalfi, she became a undercover for Clyne Faction with Athrun Zala and her cover was blown by someone. Zaft announced Kelly Mitsuki has become Zaft traitor and will be captured. At that time Nicol already knows Kelly cover but kept it a secret as he thinks Kelly is one of her most trustworthy friend in Zaft. So to help Kelly he helps her to escape and distract the other Zaft people chasing her:**

"Run Kelly" shouted Nicol

'No what about you I won't leave you behind"

"Don't worry about me just go"

"Kelly Mitsuki I think you better stop running I have your comrade here if you don't want him to die then put your gun slowly on the floor and come over here" shouted a Zaft member holding Nicol as a hostage and pointing his gun at his throat.

**Kelly turned around and listened to his word. She slowly put her gun down on to the floor while looking at Nicol. Nicol made a small eye signal with Kelly to signal what to do. Kelly got the signal and Nicol bit that Zaft member on his hand and ducked under while Kelly quickly took her gun and shot him. As Nicol was about to stand up the Zaft member leader held on to Nicol and tried to blackmail Kelly. Nicol saw this and shouted:**

"Kelly shot don't worry"

**When Kelly heard what Nicol just said she knows she have to do it, so she pulled the trigger and "BAAANNNNGGGG" The bullet went through Nicol and also the leader. There were footsteps rushing in so she started to run away. As she ran away tears started to drip down her cheek. Kelly ran in to a room to hide but only to find the room she went in to belong to Nicol. After noticing this room is Nicol's more tears started to come out of her eyes. Suddenly she notice a box on the table with a letter on it. Kelly walked over to it and was shocked to see her name "KELLY" written on envelope. She slowly picked it up and opened the letter:**

**Letter**

**Dear Kelly,**

_**This present is a very special present I want to give to you. This present represents me and your friendship; I accidentally found your real cover when I overheard you and Athrun talking about Clyne Faction. I was very sad when I found out you lye to me, we promise we will tell each other anything and no lies will be kept. But I thought it over and over again this is not your thought, you lying to me maybe because you wanted to protect me so I will forgive you. We will always be best best friends forever. I was very happy to become one of you and Athrun best friends. This present I hope it can represent you and my friendship forever, although you have betrayed Zaft I will always think you and Athrun as my best friends.**_

_**Nicol Amalfi**_

_**P.S tell Athrun that I give him the same present later when I have enough money.**_

**After Kelly read that letter she opens the box to find a gun. This gun is different to normal guns it has "K+N+A 4ever" on the handle on the gun. Kelly saw this and started to cry her eyes out. After some crying she promised herself that she will never kill anyone anymore from now onwards. **

**Well I guess I leave it here readers. I hope you like as you can see there maybe some wrong spelling and the story might sound abit formal but as u can see I haven't wrote a story for ages I kinda forgot lol. Also the story abit weird lol. One more thing at one part I said Kira, Athrun and Kelly are child hood friends right, well as I have kinda followed Gundam Seed story line. Kira was with Archangel at that time, so this took place just before Nicol die but with a different way of dying. I hope there be some more comments from previous chapters.**

**Eternityforever**

**XXX**


End file.
